


cowardice

by sicklysinner



Series: incomplete [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Infatuation, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Swag, Unbeta'd, Unhealthy Relationships, brain rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklysinner/pseuds/sicklysinner
Summary: Nagito is just truly in love with the hope inside Hajime or whatever-december. 8, 2020
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: incomplete [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	cowardice

**Author's Note:**

> idk where i was going with this fic but i wrote it really nicely so i wanted to post it lmao. i might pick it up again maybe

Nagito was in love with hajime, there was no other way to explain it. He was completely and utterly in love with the boy. Nagito barely even knew what love was let alone falling in love with another person, he didnt realive he loved hajime until it had hit him so hard on one stupid night and boy was he falling fast and hard.

Nagito didnt know such feelings like his ever existed, he didnt know what to make of them, how to act on them so he just let himself go on autopilot, he was so unbelievably boring so what was the worst that could happen? He thought right before encountering hajime…

Nagitos thoughts, feelings, and emotions were going haywire, what was he supposed to do? What should he say? Praying his ultimate luck would save him in this situation

Nagito stood still tying to round up his thoughts while hajime brushed past hime, not sparing another second in his presence until

“Hey Nagito"

-

“Fuck hajime please i love you so much…” the boy wailed out into the dark recesses of the night as he let the overwhelming bliss take over, his death grip on the fabric shoved into his face starting to loosen as his body tenses and releases. He laid there for a moment, attempting to stable his shuddering breaths and taking one last deep inhale of the shirt in his hands, trying to categorize the different scents he’s identifying within the wrinkled mess. He rolls himself over onto his back and tosses the shirt onto the pillow beside him.

Another night painted with white hot shame makes its way to the endless archive in his mind. How embarrassing he thinks to himself but apparently not embarrassing enough to have him stop himself from releasing his tensions the same way every other day. He just couldnt help it, he was obsessed with his infatuation over some boy; the cloying scent of sex and him was just so addictive he couldnt help but beg himself to do it more and more and more and more. He so rarely ever saw the object of his affection so the least he could do for himself was to allow himself this small moment of bliss to keep him sane.

Hajime hinata was a nice boy who lived next door. Nagito met him the first day he moved in and he instantly fell for him, helping him move in, he knew he was being so unnaturally enthusiastic about a normal moving day but . The aura around the boy was nothing short of intoxicating; he found himself practically begging at his neighbor's doorstep to be let in, to be fully intoxicated within everything about hajime hinata and for a while hajime allowed nagito a space within his home. Gradually the door for nagito in hajimes home seemed to slowly close until the door had forever slammed shut. Nagito had just accepted his fate, accepted that he was lucky to even have had hajime's hospitality but despite knowing knowing and accepting his flaws, he was selfish and he wanted more…

He found out where hajime was studying and decided to confirm this by showing up to his campus the next day only for him to catch a glimpse of him giggling with another girl, nagito’s blood was boiling but despite that he still wanted more

He followed hajime around and found out where he was working, he saw him stacking cans in the back of an aisle and idled around in the store stealing glances at him whenever he could but he wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> yah bro idk


End file.
